


control

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom/sub, Dominant/Top Castiel, M/M, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean likes when castiel takes control. holding him down on the bed, slamming him up against the wall, pinning his arms above his head, telling him not to move or speak</p>
            </blockquote>





	control

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr: http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/53047628601/dean-likes-when-castiel-takes-control-holding-him

Dean likes when Castiel takes control. Holding him down on the bed, slamming him up against the wall, pinning his arms above his head, telling him not to move or speak. It’s even better when Castiel forbids him to come without permission. And there’s nothing more thrilling to Dean than Castiel taking his mouth savagely, almost bruising his lips as he licks into him without giving him a chance to respond.

There are times, like now, when Dean wants to cry out, and Castiel senses it. He leans back, pulling away from the man lying beneath him, and smiles predatorily as Dean stifles a sound of protest. Castiel sits back on his knees, surveying the scene before him- Dean is naked and aroused, hair fucked beyond comprehension, lips swollen and eyes pleading.

All Castiel needs to do is lean down and whisper into Dean’s ear. “Come now,” he demands, and Dean’s orgasm rips out of him, his cry raw and vulnerable.

Castiel kisses him after, long and slow and loving, and Dean responds in kind, still trembling from the aftershock.

“Are you okay?” Castiel murmurs against his lips, and Dean nods, looping an arm around the other man’s neck and lifting his lips for another kiss. Castiel gives him what he needs, his tongue sweeping in, running over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. He cups the back of Dean’s head in his hands, two fingers rubbing the nape of Dean’s neck in a soothing pattern. Dean moans, and Castiel lifts his lips from his. he moves down, kissing and biting and tugging until he reaches Dean’s stomach, where he licks away the come, his tongue moving in agonizingly slow sweeps.

He smiles to himself when he feels Dean hardening again. Shifting, he slides up across Dean’s body and kisses him again, transferring over the salty taste of his own come. When Dean makes to move his hands from the headboard, Castiel makes a disapproving noise. Dean looks up at him, the hurt in his eyes clear.

“I want to give you-” he starts, but Castiel quickly takes a nipple in his hand and twists sharply, just hard enough to stop the other man’s words. Dean screams and Castiel feels him harden more.

“Just because I allowed you to make noise when you came doesn’t mean you’re allowed to speak. Or move without being told to,” Castiel says, his voice commanding. A soft keening sound comes from Dean’s throat, and Castiel raises an eyebrow, his expression still dominant but slightly softened with love.

Knowing that Dean wants to please him, he moves back and then climbs atop Dean, his knees at Dean’s shoulders and his cock at his lips. Dean’s eyes close in pleasure and he opens his mouth at Castiel’s soft command.

“Suck.”


End file.
